


Announcement

by edxwin_elric



Series: Little Bean [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Romance, Series, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Gajeel overhears a private conversation in the library between Levy and Panther Lily that leads to a surprising announcement.





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This can either be a one shot/standalone OR it can be read as the first part to my Gajevy series. (My Gajevy fic, No Sleep Tonight, can be read as a prequel to this but isn’t a requirement.) I hope you guys like this one. Happy reading!

 

**_Gajeel_ **

As soon as I reach the bar in Fairy Tail’s common room, I take the first available seat and order a beer. While I wait, I look around for Levy, wincing at my sore muscles. A consequence of late nights sparring with Lily.

Weirdly, he was gone before I got up this morning. So was Levy, but that’s not as unusual. She’s good about letting me sleep in on mornings when I’m up late training the night before.

“You look pretty rough, man,” an annoying voice interrupts my thoughts. “Did Levy make you sleep on the couch or something?”

“Fuck off, Salamander,” I grunt.

I hate to admit it, but he sort of has a point. Maybe. While it’s true Levy lets me sleep in, she went to bed before me, and that’s not normal. Usually, she’ll wait up with a book until I at least kiss her goodnight. (Though, I rarely stop there when I can get her wet and ready for me just by kissing her.) I wonder what that’s about.

“Was that a challenge?” he asks loudly, slamming his fists on to the bar top.

“No.” I glare at him. “Now, go away.”

He opens his mouth to retort, but I turn to Mira as she sets a mug in front of me.

“Have you seen Levy?”

“Levy?” She blinks. “Um…oh! Yes. She said she was going to the library if I remember correctly.”

“Thanks,” I mutter, downing my drink.

The library. I should’ve known.

I shove Salamander out of my way as I stand and head for the corridor. When I reach the library, I start looking in all the usual places first. Ancient Texts. Modern Texts. History. Language. Fiction. Fantasy. Romance.

Finally, when I still haven’t found her, I start roaming through every aisle. I would try to follow my nose, but Levy’s scent is too similar to the smell of old books for me to separate them.  Turning down another row of shelves, I sigh in frustration when I don’t find any people. I start to move on when I hear voices. I stop and duck out of sight, listening.

“You need to tell him.”

“I know, and I will, but I want to be sure first.”

Something about the voices is familiar, but they’re still too muffled for me to identify. I take a few steps closer and tilt my head, letting my dragon slayer senses take over.

“I thought you were sure,” the first voice—deep and masculine—replies. “You went to Cana, and she confirmed it with her cards, and then after that you went to Porlyusica for a second opinion. It’s time to face the truth.”

Wait. That’s Panther Lily’s voice. I tense at the realization. What is he doing here? And who is he talking to? What is the truth he’s talking about?

“You’re right,” the other voice murmurs, and I suddenly recognize its soft, musical tone. Fuck, I’d know it anywhere.

Levy.

“But what if it’s too soon?” she adds.

What if _what_ is too soon? God, I hate all this vague eavesdropping shit. I’m dying to interrupt and ask for some straight answers, but Levy speaks up again before I can decide.

“We’ve only mentioned it in passing, and only a few times. What if he’s not ready?”

Are they talking about me? They’ve gotta be. It’s my cat and my girl. God, why does she sound so anxious?

“If I know Gajeel, he’ll face this the same way he faces any challenge—fearlessly. If he’s not ready now, he will be.”

Okay. What the fuck is going on?

I’m about to go ask when I hear them coming. Instantly, I step back and try to act natural. Their footsteps get incredibly close, and then she appears, coming around the corner holding an armful of books.

“Gajeel!” Levy gasps, the heavy stack tipping out of her hands.

“Hey, shorty,” I grin, hopefully without giving myself away. “I was looking for you.”

“Oh, um… How long have you been there?”

“Not long.” I shrug. “I was wandering the shelves trying to find you. What books are you looking at?”

“None!” she blurts, making me jump.

“None?” I raise my eyebrows.

Since when has Levy ever gone to the library without finding at least twelve books she has to read?

“I mean, none that would, uh, interest you. That’s all.” She starts to bend down to gather her dropped items, but I close the distance between us and study her face, my fingers reaching out to slide through her hair.

“Have you been crying?” I ask gruffly, my lips curving down.

“What? No!” She ducks her head, lifting a hand to her cheek. “I just—it’s not…”

“Levy,” I prompt in a low tone. “We don’t keep secrets, remember?”

She blushes and nods slowly.

“You’re right,” she murmurs. “And…actually, there is something I…”

Her voice trails off, and I tug gently on a strand of her hair.

“You can tell me, Lev.”

Her face pales, and I tense, ready to catch her if she faints.

“Levy, it’ll be all right,” Panther Lily says, coming up behind her. “Go on.”

She glances down at him and nods before lifting up on her toes and putting a hand on my shoulder. I lean down to make it easier on her, and her lips come to my ear.

“Gajeel,” she whispers breathlessly. “We’re going to have a baby.”

I feel my blood run cold, and I blink as a drop of sweat runs down the side of my face.

What? WHAT.

“Gajeel?” Levy’s voice calls nervously. “Say something.”

I blink again and try to swallow.

“Baby, talk to me.” She tugs on my arm, but I’m too stunned to move.

“Oh God. Lily, help!” she cries, but it sounds muffled for some reason. “What do I do? I think I broke him!”

Suddenly, pain bursts through my jaw, and my head snaps to the side. Wait a second. Did she just hit me? I wince and turn toward her.

“Ouch,” I snarl.

Levy takes a timid step back, and I pause when I see her shaking.

“Calm down, Gajeel,” Lily pipes up with a frown. “I apologize for punching you. I may have been harsher than I intended.”

“You hit me?” I growl at him, my eyes narrowing. “Why?”

“Because you seemed to be struck dumb,” he answers swiftly. “I was trying to help.”

“So, my girlfriend drops a fucking bomb on me, and you can’t give me two seconds to think?”

“You don’t seem to be taking the news very well,” he replies coolly.

“Of course, I’m not! How well would you take it if you were blindsided with the news you were suddenly going to be a goddamn father?”

I hear a soft cry, and I flinch. Levy. Shit, I forgot she was here. I go still when I see her face—white with two shimmery tear streaks on her cheeks.

“Lev–”

Before I can get a word out, she’s got a book in her arms and is running toward the exit.

Dammit!

“You’d better go after her,” Lily says with annoyance laced in his tone. “You know she gets clumsy when she’s emotional.”

I let out a growl and take off after her. Given that her legs are short and she’s got that damn heavy-looking book, I should be able to catch her pretty quickly. Fuck! She’s pregnant! She shouldn’t be running around carrying heavy shit!

“Levy, wait!” I shout when I see her rounding a corner at the end of the hall.

She doesn’t stop, but I speed up and have almost reached her when she reaches the door to the common room. She turns to look over her shoulder, and I watch as her foot catches on the threshold.

I watch in horror, still racing to catch up to her. It’s as if time is suddenly warped into slow motion as her eyes widen with surprise and her upper body lurches forward. The book flies out of her hands, and her arms flail as she falls. Fuck, I’m not going to make it.

I feel panic flood my veins, and I push my limit, stretching my arm out as I dive for her.

  

**_Levy_ **

Oh no. I cry out as I feel my foot get caught, and my stomach lurches. I try to catch my balance, but I’m falling too fast. Squeezing my eyes shut, I brace, waiting for the pain. I gasp when I feel something brush my side as I come down, landing on something hot and hard but softer than I expected the ground to be.

“Shit,” I hear a deep voice grunt softly, and I suddenly realize I’m on top of a very muscular and familiar chest.

“Gajeel?” I whisper, slowly opening one eye.

One of his hands slides into my hair while his other arm wraps tightly around my back. I feel his chest depress with an exhale, and I suddenly feel like crying as I realize what he did.

“Way to go, man!”

I jerk at the sudden shout and look toward its source. My lungs stop working, and I feel lightheaded. All of the guild hall is looking at us. Oh my God. We’re on the stage! I must’ve picked the wrong door when I was running, and—

The entire room explodes with applause and shouting.

“Nice save, Gajeel!”

“That’s a _REAL MAN!”_

“No! I should’ve been the one to save Levy!”

“I think you mean I should’ve saved her!”

“If only my darling, Gray, would catch me like that. How heroic!”

The loud calls and whistles keep coming, and I feel my cheeks going pink. My clumsiness _would_ be prime entertainment for these guys.

“Levy, your dress!”

My ears twitch at the sound of Lucy’s panicked voice, and I feel my blood go cold.

_Why…is there a draft on my butt?_

I look behind me and let out a squeal. My dress is caught around my waist. The entire guild is seeing my panties!

I struggle to get up, but Gajeel’s arms tighten.

“Let me go!” I hiss at him, my blush spreading like crazy.

“Never,” he growls in response.

Before I can answer, he rolls me to my back, effectively hiding my underwear, and turns his head toward our audience.

“Levy’s ass is for my eyes only!” he declares in a booming voice. “So, all you perverted jerks better get lost.”

“Oh my God,” I whisper, horrified.

If my face was red before, it’s the color of Erza’s hair now. I can’t believe he just said that to _the entire guild_.

“All right, everybody!” Cana yells as she climbs up onto the bar. “Show’s over!”

“What? No, it’s not! I want to see–”

“Natsu!” I hear Lucy scream warningly over the din.

“Right.” I look over to see him reach a hand up to scratch behind his head as he loops his other arm over my blonde friend’s shoulders.

I watch as the crowd slowly begins to disperse. As soon as they’re not ogling us, Gajeel stands and helps me up. Once I’m on my feet, I instantly start to lay into him.

“Why would you–”

“Are you hurt?” he interrupts gruffly.

I blink in confusion.

“Levy?” He gives me a searching look. “Answer me, short stuff.”

When I don’t move, he starts feeling me all over, checking for damage. He slides his hands over my arms and shoulders, down my sides to my hips—I swat his arm away when he starts squeezing my butt through my dress.

“I’m fine,” I assure him softly, straightening my clothes and picking up my book.

“You’re sure?”

He reaches for my belly, but I grab his wrist, sliding my hand down it until our fingers are twined together.

“Positive,” I murmur, avoiding his eyes.

“Come on. Let’s go someplace where we can talk in private.”

“Yeah.”

I nod and start to walk toward the door, but he stops me, sliding the heavy book out of my arm and tucking it under his.

“I can carry it,” I mutter.

“You’re pregnant,” he replies softly, and my stomach sinks at the reminder of his earlier reaction.

He leads us out of the guild hall through a side door and down an alley that lets out at South Gate Park. We stop under the Sola tree where Gajeel lets go of my hand.

I wait for him to say something. When he doesn’t, I take a few minutes to look around the park. It’s a nice day today, but somehow there’s no one else around, really, except for a young mom and her daughter. They’re sitting on a blanket in the sun wearing flower crowns and reading a story book.

Something flutters in my chest, and my hand slides down to my middle.

“That’ll be you.”

I turn to look up at him in surprise, only to see he’s also looking at the mom and little girl.

“What?” I whisper.

Is he trying to say I’ll be a mom? Or that I’ll be like _that mom_ —on my own with my baby?

“How long do you think it will be?” he goes on.

“What?” I repeat. “Gajeel, I’m not sure what you–”

“Until we’re parents,” he cuts me off with a deep murmur. “How long?”

His words surprise me, and I feel a wave of dizziness wash over me. I close my eyes slowly to try and control it, my body instinctively leaning further into him. He must notice my distress and correctly guess why because he steps closer, his hands going to my lower back and my neck, as he drops his mouth to my ear.

“I’m sorry for before,” he says gently. “I didn’t mean to react that way. I was just surprised.”

“You’re saying… You mean you–”

“I’m saying I want it,” he goes on.

“You do?” I blink.

“The baby. You. Our family. I want all of it,” he says firmly. “I mean, fuck, Levy, I’ve finally got you. There’s no way I’m letting you go.”

Tears start slipping down my cheeks before I can stop them.

“Dammit, short stuff. Don’t cry.”

“I c-can’t help it,” I sniffle. “I was s-so worried.”

I reach up to wipe my face and gasp when his arms suddenly tighten, forcing me into his hard chest. My cheek lands on his pec, and I slowly slide my arms around him, grabbing handfuls of his shirt.

“I want to be a dad,” he goes on quieter. “Nothing would make me happier than having babies with you.”

A sob tears out of my throat, and I bury my face in his strong body. He holds me until my tears stop, gently rubbing my back. When I’m cried out, I lean away from him and look up.

“Lily was right,” I confess. “I should’ve just told you.”

“Yeah,” he concedes easily. “But it’s too late to worry about that now.”

“Mmm.” I nod.

“When did you start suspecting anyway?” His fingers fiddle with strands of my hair, and I take a deep breath.

“A little over a week ago,” I admit. “It started with the tiredness. I was taking naps left and right and still exhausted at the end of the day. Then I started feeling queasy when I was around really strong smells. At first, I thought it must be some kind of potion I ingested or inhaled by accident, but then it went away. And, of course, when my monthly visitor failed to show up that was a big clue.”

“Aha,” he grunts. “I thought you looked green at lunch the other day when Happy sat next to you with that rank smelling fish. I guess this explains it then.”

“Don’t remind me,” I mumble, red staining my cheeks.

“I was afraid you were going to puke on your dress,” he goes on, grinning evilly.

“You’re going to ruin my appetite.” I glower at him.

My stomach growls loudly, and he blinks down at me.

“If your belly is that hungry, I doubt me talking is going to make a difference.”

“Let’s not test that theory.”

He lets out a low laugh, and I feel my lips tilt up.

“Feed me?” I look up at him, leaning back to meet his eyes.

“Anything you want, little mama.”

I feel butterflies swarm in my stomach at the nickname, and I smile as I slide my arm through his. He starts leading us toward town, and I rest my head on his bicep.

“I can’t believe you said that about my butt,” I whisper.

“Is it true?”

“Well, yes, but–”

“Hey,” he breaks in. “Do you think you’ll start craving iron if the baby has my dragon slayer magic?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. That can’t happen…can it?” I look over at him, but his face is unreadable.

Doubt blooms in my belly.

 _“Can it?”_ I repeat urgently.

He smirks, and I frown.

“You’re playing with me, aren’t you?”

His neck bends, and I feel his mouth against my hair.

“Not right now, but maybe tonight if you’re a good girl.”

My jaw drops at his comment, and I freeze, ignoring the way my panties suddenly feel damp.

“That wasn’t what I meant!”

“Oh, really?” He continues walking without me. “Doesn’t smell that way.”

“Gajeel Redfox! Come back here!”

I start after him, but suddenly he turns and grabs me at the waist, swinging me up into his arms. I scream, and his chest rumbles with laughter.

“I love you, Levy,” he mutters, grinning, instantly dissolving my anger. “And I’m so freaking thrilled you’re having my baby.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you, too, Gajeel.”

He nods, his forehead touching mine.

“Now, let’s feed you. Gotta keep our baby healthy.”

He sets me down tenderly and curves his arm around my shoulders. Mine finds its usual place around his waist, and we head to dinner.

Just me and my dragon.

And our little bean.


End file.
